User talk:Defrether
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Daevyd Otounach page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 15:38, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Your Claims much better, but is he a Demigod? Nymph? Or Satyr? Also what's the guys name who saved him. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 00:20, April 23, 2014 (UTC) That's great now put it in your claim Frodo. :D Badge Here you go :) Cynderheart (talk) 15:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart Test Lake RP Dear Trytin, I will check and post later. But right now chat is being super dumb for reason. Ttyl :p Love, Demy DemyxHearts9 (talk) 23:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey~ lol so i made you use luhan right? xD (actually i has dibs on the model) soo can you use him Instead? :D Gift for you~ Hey cat-boy, I did a bit of a rush-job (hue) to get this done so that you could see what it might look like. The colors are subject to change (unless you like them as they are) and the theme image with the lilies similarly. Go ahead and get back to me with what you think. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bowenstrife/Coding#Daevyd_V8 Thanks, Test 2 Keep on scrolling You're almost ther A lot more Some more Youre getting warmer You're on fire!!! That's what I wanted to give ya. ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 22:53, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you'd drop by my talk page and give meh The word bubble for the nymph you gave me. Please & thank you ~Mumma ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 18:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello love. :D It's been awhile, but i was wondering if you'd like to Rp. :D ~Mumma/Bilbo ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 15:17, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Why? ;-; I'm gonna miss chu so much!!!! Well I hope you do decide to come back and such. Until then I'll be sad. ;-; ~A memory Is one to be treasured, even the smallest one<3 (talk) 00:50, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:Lopezsylvia45, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Also, to participate in the Adopt a Newb program as a big brother, simply sign up. Please remember that you are to update your slot once you have a newb. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave me a message. Model The model (Category:Rasmus Ledin), you have used for your character, Alastar, is currently in use by two users, User:TheWondefulMaskedMadame and User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Per the sharing model voting we had, a model can only be shared between 2 users. While one of the character is archived, the page still exists and the rule applies. So unfortunately you need to find another model for your character. PS: OMG Defmo, you're back (ik, kinda late XD) :D! Official Wiki Helper I gave the test to Def and went over all the answers he got wrong with him. Why, hello there. Re: My headache is killing me right now ;-; and I'm kinda sick this week. And from experience chat gives me an even bigger headache >.<. I might come on chat later if my head doesn't explode. AS Welcome to AS :) I look forward to working with you. As you are now part of AS, one of your main jobs is to ensure that all claims are checked. For now, I want you to focus on that. After a few days work on that, I'll orient you on the user/char lists. If you have any questions regarding claims, or if you simply feel unsure on whether or not a claim can be approved, feel free to contact myself or another fellow AS member :) I've completed my claim for Allan Cross. keep on playing (talk) 01:19, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Heads Up When you check a claim in the unprocessed section, because you're a rollback you have the responsibility to moved it to the unclaimed section. You do this by removing all the categories except the user's category and the unclaimed category. Then, at the top of the claim where it says , replace it with Hope that all makes sense :) ~~~ Re: >.< This is a rather late reply. What I do to determine whether a claim is ready for approval is that I read the claim over at least twice, then if I can't see any plot holes, I approve it. ~~~ Sowwy... v.v Sowwy Deffy. I meant my time >-< Momentarily forgot of our different time zones. So, pretty much around the same time as I was today, maybe a little later. So, around 11 or 12 for you, I think. I hope I didn't already forget your time zone... >-< Anyways, yeah. o.o Bai Deffy~